fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
My Star of Love
'My Star of Love '(愛のマイスター Ai no maisutā) is the first character song of Hoshina Sakura sung by Nabatame Hitomi, her voice actress. There is also an English version of the song with a different title and a few different lyrics known as Love Rainbow sung by her English voice actress, Rebecca Shoichet. This song is also the ending of Precure All Stars: Flower of Life Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Hana ga utsukushiku sora o terashimasu Yoru ni sama nagareboshi Kokoronouchi no ai no yuramekimasu Kurisutaru kagayaku yōna Nani mo watashinoyume ni mukatte kyūjōshō watashi o tomeru koto wa dekimasen Sekai ni kōfuku o motarasu tame ni, akarui shainingu! Ai no maisutā! |-|Kanji= 花が美しく空を照らします 夜に様流れ星 心の中の愛のゆらめきます クリスタル輝くような 何も私の夢に向かって急上昇私を止めることはできません 世界に幸福をもたらすために、 明るいシャイニング！ 愛のマイスター！ |-|English= Flowers beautifully light the sky Like shooting stars in the night Love shimmers in the heart Like a crystal glistening Nothing can stop me soaring towards my dream To bring happiness to the world Shining Bright! My Star of Love! Full Version Romaji= Hana ga utsukushiku sora o terashimasu Yoru ni sama nagareboshi Kokoronouchi no ai no yuramekimasu Kurisutaru kagayaku yōna Nani mo watashinoyume ni mukatte kyūjōshō watashi o tomeru koto wa dekimasen Sekai ni kōfuku o motarasu tame ni, akarui shainingu! Ai no maisutā! Watashi no hāmo ai wa mirainimukatte hirogatte ikimasu Īe zetsubō wa watashi no michinori o ayunde kimasen Ai no pinku no hana, kyuachūrippu! Yume wa kichōna hōsekidesu Mirai ni mukau sono hakkō hikari Akarui shainingu! Ai no maisutā! Utsukushiku, kokoronouchi no hana no hana Sore wa zetsubō no nai supekku o kanjimasen Sono hananoyōni Watashi wa kōfuku no kesshō to shite kaika shitaidesu Watashi no kyoku wa sekaijū ni ai o hirogemasu Watashi wa heiwa ga no naka de ai o motte kaeritai to omoimasu Watashi no daisukina mono o hogo suru tame ni watashi wa muteki ni narimasu Yume! Burūmingu! Watashi wa sekaijū de watashi no koe o hirometaidesu Akarui shainingu! Ai no maisutā! Ai no maisutā (ai no maisutā) Fēdo suru koto wa arimasen (Buraitoshainingu) Watashi wa shiawase o hirogemasu (Buraitoshainingu) Tamashī de yume no hana Shōrai ni mukatte sono heddo |-|Kanji= 花が美しく空を照らします 夜に様流れ星 心の中の愛のゆらめきます クリスタル輝くような 何も私の夢に向かって急上昇私を止めることはできません 世界に幸福をもたらすために、 明るいシャイニング！ 愛のマイスター！ 私のハーモ愛は未来に向かって広がっていきます いいえ絶望は私の道のりを歩んできません 愛のピンクの花、 キュアチューリップ! 夢は貴重な宝石です 未来に向かうその発光光 明るいシャイニング！ 愛のマイスター！ 美しく、心の中の花の花 それは絶望のないスペックを感じません その花のように 私は幸福の結晶として開花したいです 私の曲は世界中に愛を広げます 私は平和がの中で愛を持って帰りたいと思います 私の大好きなものを保護するために、 私は無敵になります 夢！ブルーミング！ 私は世界中で私の声を広めたいです 明るいシャイニング！ 愛のマイスター！ 愛のマイスター（愛のマイスター） フェードすることはありません （ブライトシャイニング） 私は幸せを広げます （ブライトシャイニング） 魂で夢の花 将来に向かってそのヘッド |-|English= Flowers beautifully light the sky Like shooting stars in the night Love shimmers in the heart Like a crystal glistening Nothing can stop me soaring towards my dream To bring happiness to the world Shining Bright! My Star of Love! My harmonizing love will spread towards the future No despair will come my way The pink flower of love, Cure Tulip! Dreams are precious jewels That luminous light that heads towards the future Shining Bright! My Star of Love! Beautifully, a flower blossoms in a heart That feels no speck of despair Like that Flower I want to blossom as a crystal of happiness My song will spread love across the world I want peace to bring love among To protect the things I love I will become invincible Dreaming! Blooming! I want to spread my voice around the world Shining Bright! My Star of Love! My Star of love (My Star of love) Will never fade (Shining Bright) I will spread happiness (Shining Bright) Dreams blossom in the soul That head towards the future Category:Hickmanmsongs Category:Flower Precure Category:Flower Precure Songs Category:Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Hickmanmmusic